monster buster club 3rd season
by dragon knight inferno
Summary: this takes place right after trouble paradise Leon decides its time for an upgrade and to bring in some old friends to boost the ranks of the singletown mbc with new rules new weapons vehicles with this enhanced team they will take on enemies both old and new well trying evading the pitfalls of eighth grade this story will have swearing some nude scenes and romance


Prologue a fresh start

Singletown cathy's house Leon's room 6:21 am

Human half alien dragon boy he's white with brown hair styled like sora from kingdom hearts but he's able shapeshift into any form in his dragon form he is 15 feet super buff big wings and a long tail and onyx black scales and ruby red eyes he stirs awake and nearly falls out of his bed he sits up and gets out of bed and goes to his dresser to get dressed but from behind a bundle of nine fox tails wrap around his ankles knees wrists elbows and neck and being pulled towards the door and being lifted in the air leon sees a shadowy figure in the doorway leon looks at it with an exasperated look on his face and says " really fiona every morning you do this just set me down." a girl with fiery red hair and fur and fox ears atop her head and and fox tails coming out from underneath her nightgown just above her butt she smiles and open her eyes to reveal sapphire blue eyes she sets him gently and shapeshifts to her human form by growing in her ears and tails into her body and hugs him and passionately kisses him and says " today is the big day we're finally getting new gear and members i can't wait to see everyone again i missed them so much."

Leon hugs her and says " i know i miss them to i want them to be apart of us just as much as you so you go wake cathy and see if she wants coffee to."

Fiona goes to cathy's room

Cathy's room 6:30 am

Fiona walks into the room and looks over cathy's bed and tries to wake her up cathy jumps up into air and screams and the falls onto fiona

Fiona looks at her with an angry look and says to cathy " will you get off me every morning cathy every fucking morning really now leon wanted to know if you wanted a coffee."

Cathy house downstairs 6:45 am

Leon putting his shoes on getting ready to open the door and leave but in the distance he hears an old man's voice turns to see a short bald old man with a white beard and mustache dressed in a red hawaiian shirt with a flower pattern it was mr smith and says " leon we need to talk about this upgrade and calling in some of your old friends to join the team look i'm okay with them being on the team and living in the house but this whole upgrade thing seems a little extreme don't you think you know you are just like your father look just keep cathy safe and be the leader your father was."

Leon nods and then leaves

Singletown shopping district downtown 7:06 am

Leon walks down the sidewalk and sees a cafe

Cosmic cafe and bookstore

The cosmic cafe opened a week after the team got back from summer vacation it's one of singletown many hot spots for preteens and teens opening up lately for both humans and aliens leon walks in sees its really busy preteens and teens buying books drinking coffee hot chocolate smoothies soda and surfing the galactanet and earth internet on the computers labtops and their smart phones and tablets leon because of his many powers had the ability to tell who was alien and who wasn't through his enhanced sense of smell and dragon eye sight that let him see someone's aura aliens aura was always brighter than a human's and humans only shined normal tones well an aliens shined brighter or darker depending on its intentions

Leon walked to counter to see barista and owner someone from leon's past it was the trifourian Jasmine a trifourian is alien with telepathic and telekinetic abilities and has three eyes and six arms and can disguise itself as human by closing her third eye and growing into her body her extra arms

Jasmine looks at leon with smile and says " coming right up leon so have intel for me for my galactanet blog if you do your order is free?"

Leon looks at her with annoyed expression face " sorry jasmine but all stuff that you want me to tell you is classified level 10 by the galactic federation look i'll tell you what i can when i can so right now just give me my order."

Jasmine opens her third eye and grows out her extra arms and begins to make leon's order using her arms and her telekinetic powers to make his donuts and his coffee and cathy's strawberry and cherry crush smoothie

Jasmine hands leon donuts and drinks

Leon pays and walks out

Cathy's house backyard 7:45 am

it was a bright sunny morning the sky was clear and a nice shade of blue and the clouds were pure white and the sun was a nice golden yellow leon and fiona were drinking coffee and eating chocolate boston cream donuts then cathy walks outside and stretches her arm grabs a donut and her smoothie. Leon opens his v com and calls everyone including john

Cathy's backyard 7:50 am

Everyone showed up in updated versions of their outfits

Leon looks at them and smiles says " thank you all for coming i will now explain why we were all here the commander has told me some dire news that this galaxy and many others are experiencing epidemic of intergalactic crime to combat this we need an upgrade luckily i've taken care of it i signed a form to get more gear and teammates there will be rule changes as well now give me your v coms." everyone gives leon their v coms and leon gives them their v com x's he then explains how they work " they are the ultimate smart com device they work the same except when you transform you have to say mbc and then your color then power up

Everyone will have many different transportation like a hoverboard and a motorcycle and now the pods work like short range space fighters and the clubhouse will have more space and things like a shooting range a training simulator a rec room special quarters for all of you with special elevators that are connected to the pod bays and the house and a command center also a personal office for me now that everyone here are in relationship with one another you'll be partnered with your lover and each group will get a an mbv you will share with that person and well by getting new members to the team some old friends of ours from our vacation you guys remember brandon mallory savanna and tyson they will be joining so well upgrade the clubhouse while we wait

Cathy's backyard mbc clubhouse interior 8:12 am

Leno looks at the stacks of boxes and crates stuffed in the clubhouse by leon cathy and fiona 3 days ago after they arrived on mr smith's doorstep

Looks back at the team and says " okay so i'm going start handing boxes to you guys and you stack them outside."

15 minutes later

The boxes are stacked up neatly outside back in the clubhouse chris pulls the lever and in a flash of light the clubhouse began to change into the mbc headquarters when it was done leon handed chris a data card and told him to install it in the one computer well leon goes to the other

Leon and chris installed their data cards at the same time the progress bars pop up on the screens and a time to completion was 34 minutes and 6 seconds the atmospheric proximity alarm went off like crazy leon put up on his screen well everyone outside ran into the clubhouse leon then opens a com and begins to transmit to the spacecraft now entering earth's atmosphere

Galactic federation dropship vtx-234 entering earth's atmosphere

The pilot opens his comms and begins to speak " mbc clubhouse 13567239 this is dropship vector tango x-ray 234 do you read over!"

Back inside the clubhouse

Leon picks up the mic and begins to respond " i read you vtx-234 this is mbc field commander leon mbc id no. 57680213 do have the cargo transmitting coordinates drop off the cargo there this is leon signing off."

Back in space at the dropship the pilot received the coordinates and then takes the controls and flies to spot to drop off the new members and their gear

Back at the clubhouse

Leon turns around looks at all of them and says " look i'm not taking all of you i'm only taking two of you so you need to decide who's coming amongst yourselves okay i need to go to unlock containers and stasis pods so decide i'll be in the main pod hanger waiting for who ever wins."

Fiona sam cathy chris and danny play rock paper scissors to see who gets to go the first one to win was cathy than chris. Danny Fiona and Sam were mad because chris and cathy played for chumps and tricked them

Mbc clubhouse main pod hanger

Chris and cathy came down the platforms and jump into their pods and leon was in his already and he launched first then cathy and lastly chris

45 miles to the east outside of singletown 8:34 am

Leon contacts the dropship telling him eject cargo get going because he'll take it from here the dropship ejects cargo and the ejectable stasis pods

Leon then walks drawing x's in the ground marking based on his calculations of trajectory and velocity and told cathy and chris to make sure that brandon and friends don't wander off or we'll be looking all morning for them then leon looks to the sky to see the pods coming in hot and their boosters kick in to slow their descent to the ground but still managed hit ground super hard enough to leave a small crater but the containers left a big crater leon goes to one of the stasis pods to see who it is it was a thirteen year old girl wearing a teal mini skirt and matching short sleeved jacket and white shirt and purple high top sneakers with white and short light beige hair. Leon puts up his v com to the security panel to unlock the controls he then walks to the controls he begins the pod's shutdown sequence pod starts hisses and begins draining nutrient milk and mallory begins strinning awake her eyes open to reveal emerald eyes and the canopy begins to open mallory's mechanical round her waist legs and arms begin to release open up after her oxygen mask releases and she pulls it off and she nearly falls but leon catches her before she hits the ground mallory tries to stand on her own and when she does she holds out her hand and leon kisses it and says " it's good see you again mal you going to okay." she shakes her head yes and leon sets her down on the ground tells cathy to watch her and make sure she doesn't wander off in her state. leon then moves onto the next pod in this one it was a white boy with black hair and he was dressed in a black and blue baseball cap a teal t-shirt and a gold sleeveless vest and black pants he goes to open the pod and after it opens the boy emerges he then leans on chris and chris goes to sets him down on the ground next to mallory leon walks up to him and says " how you feeling tyson you like shit man you alright." tyson looks at him with the same ruby red eyes that leon has and says " well you know how feel about being sedated." leon pats him on the shoulder and says" yeah yeah you'll get over it look i gotta go wake up your girlfriend."

Leon looks at the next two pods and says "this is taking too long i'll just open them by remote." leon tells cathy and chris to stand in front of the pods well he stands over tyson and mallory so they don't wander off leon opens both pods and and their crates so they can leave cathy pulls out savanna a white girl with reddish brown hair a green hat with green sunglasses a pink blouse matching pink skirt and blue heeled boots

And chris pulls out a white boy with light brown hair while light blue wearing hoodie and blue jeans and blue and black jordans chris and cathy sets them next to mallory and tyson the boy was brandon and the girl was savanna they open their eyes brandon's were gold and savanna's amethyst purple leon says "it's time to go." leon and chris starts grabbing things and leon sets everything to self destruct and then jumps into tunnel while in the tunnel there was loud explosion that rang through hanger

Back at the clubhouse 8:51am

everyone was inside the brand new hq Leon and the others made it back leon sets down brandon on the couch next to danny chris came next and set down savanna next to fiona then cathy sets down mallory on the couch and sets tyson next to her leon then says " thank you you all for being here." everyone had big laugh about what he said leon then waves his hands down signaling everyone to settle down leon then tells everyone to scan there v com x's so their personal data will downloaded into the mbc database and begins to explain how the new suits work " okay so this is how the suits works they adapt to any environment if it gets too hot or too cold the suit will then make things more comfortable for you and even can turn into a armored spacesuit speaking of armor suit itself is armored it also has built in jetpack and and a personal recharging force field it also enhances strength reflexes and stamina also built in helmet and a transport

System so we can access new weapons and vehicles just by using your v also a disguise feature so you can go undercover the same feature is in the new mbv which is faster and can adapt to new environments too and has now more firepower and for the pods they will be modified to work like a mid range fighter craft that can go into space and we'll also have optical camo and silent running and now for the new standard operating procedure when alien criminal or when unregistered ship enters our atmosphere it will scanned and the alien inside will be identified either he or she is a criminal and warrant with his or her crimes on it but then there is the threat level if it's higher then 3 then will be kill orders but when the level is three there are different ways to arrest them there are neutralizer cuffs these cuffs can be thrown and cuffs and any bad guy in area and render them completely powerless then there is molecular containment device which contains criminals in easy to carry containment card and then there is the upgraded vacuvator 10000s which has increased suction and also adjustable barrel so you can suck in bigger aliens much faster and bigger storage containers when cuffing them you'll have to call in for prisoner pick up other that everything is basically the same everything will be stored in same way as before and will be transported to a galactic federation prison when we run out of room so that's it as of now we are back in active duty as of tomorrow we're back in business that's all dismissed everyone gets up and goes home End of prologue


End file.
